PERGI KAU SOMBONG !
by Woles
Summary: PENGALAMAN SEHUN / SEHUN / EXO FANFICTION / BIMO K.H


PERGI KAU SOMBONG !

EXO FANFICTION

PENGALAMAN SEHUN

SEHUN POV

Zaman sekarang , orang-orang mulai susah di tebak . Di tebak dalam soal materi , sifat , jomblo apa enggaknya , dll . Gue pernah ngeliat orang berpakaian kumuh .ternyata dia orang kaya , gue pernah ngeliat orang berpakaian rapih .ternyata dia miskin , dan gue pernah ngeliat orang ganteng .ternyata itu gue WHAHAHA ! . Sulit untuk menilai seseorang di zaman ini , dan gue pernah dapet pengalaman buruk tentang menilai seseorang . Jadi ceritanya begini

Ehmmm Ehmmm

Saat itu gue lagi magang , dan gue di izinkan keluar untuk istirahat cari makan . Gue berfikir mau makan dimana , saat itu pilihan di otak gue adalah , KFC , Texas , dan Pizza Hut . Setelah berfikir selama 5 menit akhirnya pilihan gue jatuh ke .Nasi Ayam Cendana . Kenapa gue pilih Nasi Ayam Cendana ? karena menurut gue ke 3 restoran yang gue pilih itu gak ada yang nyediain Es teh Manis . Bagi gue makan tanpa es teh manis itu bagaikan ngucapin I LOVE YOU tanpa Emot cium :* , ada yang kurang gitu . FYI , minum teh itu bisa membuat orang sakit kepala bisa sembuh , caranya begini : - - Buat teh hangat dengan gula satu sendok semen ..eh sendok makan maksudnya - - Lalu minum teh dengan perlahan - - Dan teguk paramex satu tablet

Nah dengan mengikuti instruksi gue itu , di jamin hanya dengan minum teh sakit kepala anda akan hilang.

Lanjut lagi ke cerita , Sesampainya gue di Nasi Ayam Cendana , gue parkir motor gue di depan warungnya ..ya iyalah di depan warungnya masa di depan dapurnya . Saat ingin memesan makanan ada orang berpakaian agak kumuh , menggunakan jaket jeans yang kelihatan kotor , berkaca-mata , bercelana robek , bertopi hitam , berkulit coklat cadburry dan Giginya emas , seakan memakai air WC saat kumur-kumur . Sambil nunggu dia mesan , gue main HP bentar . Sekilas dia melihat gue dengan sinisnya , dan dia pun mengeluarkan HPnya juga . Dan kampret HP nya 2 , kira-kira yang satu Blackberry Z10 dan yang satu Iphone 4 , alhasil karena tangan penuh HP dia gak bisa bawa piring meja (Begini lah kalau orang terlalu pamer) . Yang bikin gue kesel dia mesen makanan banyak banget , kalo gak salah dia mesen nya kayak gini

Mba , Ayamnya 2 , yang satu Ayam bakar , yang satu Ayam madu , terus tambah udangnya yang pedes , pake mie juga , sayurnya banyakin dikit , ikan nila nya 1 , terus nanti temen saya mau dateng jadi di tambah ayamnya 1 lagi sama , udang juga , terus mie nya banyakin , eh lagi.. minumnya es cappuchino 4 ya , pake susu kental dikit udah segitu dulu mba

Gue hanya menganga , ni orang mau makan atau mau selametan di sini . Gue langsung natap dia , gila tuh orang sombong abis , walaupun compang-camping tapi suombong , tapi emang tajir kayaknya .Gue panas liatanya.. Gue gak mau kalah jadi gue bales aja mesennya banyak juga , kira-kira gue mesennya kayak gini

Mba , Ayamnya 2 , yang satu Ayam madu , yang satu kulitnya aja , terus udangnya gak pake , sayurnya juga gak pake , ikan nila nya gak pake , terus nanti temen saya mau sunatan , jadi saya minjem golok tukang sunatnya , terus saya bacok mas-mas yang tadi boleh ? udah gitu aja Gue mulai panas .hahaha

Gue duduk di sebelah dia , karena penuh , bukan karena kami jodoh . Dia taro ke 2 HP nya di meja makan , dan gue berharap air kobokannya menumpahi HP nya . Gue makan dengan lahapnya , lalu terdengar suara Touchscreen HP , ternyata itu si Mas-mas sombong itu lagi main HP . Saat itu dia naro telfonnya di telinga , itu antara dia mau nelfon , atau nutupin congenya (kotoran telinga) gue gak tau . Eh, ternyata dia lagi nelfon , dan bingungnya kenapa pake loudspeaker segala ? . Gue sedikit denger apa yang dia omongin , dan temennya yang di telfon ngomong begini

Lo , ngapain nelfon gue bro? Terus mas-mas itu jawab

Enggak , pulsa gue 52 ribu nih , mau gue pas in aja jadi 50 ribu biar keren hhe

WHAT ! DEMI GUNTING RUMPUT BULU MATA SYAHRINI !  
Maksudnya apaan nelfon kayak gitu , gue udah panas aja , es teh gue berubah jadi teh jahe anget saking panasnya . Gue Cuma diem sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan , berharap mata nya kecolok ikan nilanya sendiri . Sumpah nafsu makan gue hilang , berubah jadi nafsu membunuh . Gue emang benci orang sombong , tetapi seseorang juga punya hak untuk apa aja . Kita sebenernya Cuma bisa menilai , tapi juga jangan men-judge , karena ada pepatah mengatakan :

Janganlah berperasangka buruk dan men-judge terhadap seseorang , itu pepatah ciptaan gue sendiri .

Penampilan memang aset utama , karena penampilan adalah awal dari segala penilaian orang . Mengingat sekarang apapun susah di tebak , jadi kita pun gak boleh menilai orang sembarangan , minimal menilai seseorang itu diatas KKM , jadi dia gak remed .APASIH!  
Jadi pelajaran yang gue dapet pada saat itu adalah

Di antara permasalahan yang kita hadapi , jangan lupa untuk berdoa kepada tuhan

Iya gue tau itu gak nyambung , gue lagi susah bijak Maaf atas ke Absurdtan ini

INI PUNYA SAHABAT GUE SI BIMO K.H

CUMAN DI JADIIN EPEP

AND TENTU GUE UDAH IJIN

NGERESHARE


End file.
